City
Build a mighty city to conquer Atlantis. Fortress The Fortress is the heart of your City. Rule your citizens wisely. Monitor your Resource Production and adjust the Tax Rate by clicking on it. Wall The Wall's mighty ramparts protects your City. Keep improving your Wall's resistance to help keep attackers from breaching them. Homes Your citizens must have Homes to live in. Upgrading homes provides more living space, and increases your Population. 'Ga''me Tip: ' Build Houses and train more Troops! Training Troops not only requires resources but also Idle Population. Once you have trained your Idle Population it will grow again based off the amount and level of your Houses. The more Houses you have, the more Troops you can train! Garrisons Train and house your troops and weaponry in the Garrison. Higher level Garrisons can accommodate stronger, better troops. More Garrisons increase training speed and queuing. Theatre Citizens attend the Theater to be entertained and forget their cares. This increases your city's Happiness. Happier citizens don't mind taxes as much. Every level increased in the Theatre will increase citizen happiness by 2% which means you may then increase the amount that they are taxed by 2% and thus earn more gold per hour! This is especially useful when trying to earn enough gold to pay for a end level upgrade. Science Center ' ' Improve technologies with dedicated research in the Science Center. Increase resource production, construction techniques and troops and dragon fighting efficiency by developing technologies. '''All your RESEARCH is done here.' Requirements: Benefits: Muster Point Muster Troops here to issue their marching orders. Attack enemies, reinforce units in the field or send Spies. Upgrade your Muster Point to send more units and larger units at the same time. You can send or recall troops from this building. Requirements: Sentinel The psychic Sentinel can sense impending attacks. The higher the level of the Sentinel, the more information the Sentinel can perceive. Rookery The Rookery is where Swift Strike Dragons and Battle Dragons are raised. Upgrade your Rookery to research higher levels of Dragonry and train your Dragons and riders faster. Requirements: Officer's Quarters In the Officers' Quarters, appoint officers to Generals. Generals command units in the field. Your most successful Generals are awarded stars, which increases the strength of their troops. Factory The Factory uses rediscovered science to create advanced weaponry and equipment. Fire Mirrors, Armored Transport blimps, Mass Nullifiers and Levitators are built in the Factory. Requirements for Leveling Factory: Storage Vault The Storage Vault is a heavily fortified warehouse that stores Food, Lumber, Stone and Metals so your enemies cannot plunder them. Upgraded Storage Vaults store larger supplies of Reserves. Requirements: Benefits: Metalsmith The Metalsmiths employs the latest Metallurgy for construction, armor and weapons. Metals becomes stronger and lighter as more advanced alloys are discovered. You need to Upgrade your metalsmith in order to be able to research Metallurgy. You need to research to Level 8 Metallurgy in order to train Giants. 'Game Tip: '''Giants are powerful troops and the Metalsmith is integral for training them. You need to upgrade your metalsmith in order to research Metallurgy and you need to research to ''Level 8 Metallurgy in order to train Giants. Dragon Keep Raise your City's Great Dragon in the Dragon's Keep. Nurtured with care, the Great Dragon will defend your City with devotion and ferocity. The citizens honor, love and fear the Great Dragon. Dragon's Keep Requirements: Category:City Category:Completion Grant